A knight gives in
by tymaca
Summary: Harleen Quinzell, a rookie..All it takes are a few files, to drive her completely mad.. Fan-script for a fan-imagined sequel :), would love reviews :)


_Hi all, this is a fan-made script for a fan-imagined sequel, I tried to write this ala Nolan style, so while it still has some elements from the comics, it takes its own turns as well, English is not my native language, so if you see any grammar/spelling errors, let me know, and I'll correct them :) _

Darkness...Darkness and the sound of rain, suddenly, our screen becomes brighter…

''So this is it huh?'' A blonde woman asks, guided by an older man ''Yes, this is where it all happens, or well, it's supposed to happen, let's keep it at that''

The two open a door, into a huge, almost abandoned looking building. Straight ahead of them is a curved desk, with a woman chewing gum behind it, she lifted a brow.

''Well well, if it isn't the warden, what are you doing here?''

''Natasha, I would like you to meet one of your new colleagues, miss Quinzell, Natasha Wenderman, secretary of Arkham Asylum''

''Hiya miss Wendyman!'' The blonde attempted a hand shake, only to be rejected by a lifting brow

The blonde rested her hand against her thighs and looked at the older man ''so when's my working day?'' She asked. ''Well, If you want, you can start right now, we've already checked your papers, everything appears to be fine, welcome aboard, miss Quinzell''

The blonde bit her underlip and tried to smile ''Call me Harley, everyone does.''

After the rather boring tour, the blonde travelled through the dimly lit hallways of Arkham, down to the offices. In front of her, were a good eight rows of work stations, looking around her, Quinzell was startled by a young man ''Matt Midflick, I work here to, you must be Miss Quinzell! Heard an awful lot about you, so, picked an office yet? I had such a hard time deciding, I mean, with the tempr-''

Matt was cut short by a finger on his lips ''I can take care of myself'' Quinzell took her finger from his lips and went to sit on her designated work station.

Time passed by as she was mentally mapping the entire Asylum, she had to know where all the criminals were locked up, the rows, the numbers…. Time passed so easily here.

…

…

Harleen awoke, almost giving herself a heart attack after looking at the time, she had fallen asleep on her desk, for 5 hours! She was packing her stuff when another colleague doctor appeared ''You heading home?'' Harleen nodded ''could you do me a big favor? When you're heading out of here, could you visit the office room for me? I need some files'' The man asked. ''On?'' Harleen replied

The man looked down, and a certain kind of sadness could be seen in his eyes ''Patient J, Joker, just grab em for me and get out of here, no need to look into them.''

''Sure...Sure'' Quinzell nodded, still sleepy

She visited the incredible huge office room, and began her search for the files on Joker

''Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Freeze, Zsasz…Ah, Patient J''

She grabbed the file and was making her move towards the doorway, when she suddenly got the insane urge to look into the files… ''You know you want to'' A little voice in her head spoke, and without giving it a second thought, Quinzell opened the files

She was reading rather quickly due to her remaining time, when finally reaching the end of the page, Harleen decided to take a copy of the files with her on her way home

She handed the files over to her fellow colleague and began on her way home, trough the cold streets of Gotham City

When finally arriving in her little apartment, Quinn grabbed her copy and opened it up ''Sociopath, Psychopath'' She began mumbling to herself ''you name it, this guy got it.''

She was reading further into the files ''Killed an entire family, didn't leave kids alive''

''Burned down an apartment building because it was 'fun' ''

''Stabbed a homeless man, only to dump his corpse into an abandoned house''

Harleen began laughing, that did sound pretty…fun

''-Quotes''

''So Harvey and I walk into a bar, he couldn't decide between burgers or fries, JUST FLIP A COIN!''

''Why did the Bat cross the road? Because it was stapled to the chicken!''

''Why did the Bat fall out of the tree? Because I killed it!''

Harley began laughing, what first was a small innocent laugh, now turned into a laugh only a maniac could pull off

''-Last wishes''

''So apparently, the doc's here want me to fill this thing in, in case of…What was it? Not returning to Gotham? Riiigghtt, I would never leave this precious city, but fine, fine. My last wish would be for someone to continue the fun, after all, joy knows no limits…''

Harley began laughing again, she spended the rest of the night, reading the files…

_Chapter 1 :D, I feel like I've made some horrid mistakes, it's been a long time since I've written a fic, so please, pinpoint em out ;) Thanks for reading, and if you guys like what you see, Review :D_


End file.
